


Trippy

by DangerRollins



Series: Carl finds himself [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl and Russel remember what they got into the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trippy

"My god." Russel mumbled,Trying to stand up. He winced and grabbed his head before plopping right back down. He looked around him and noticed that they were in some dirty club,With glass bottles shattered all around them. "What the hell?" He muttered. "Carl?" He called weakly.

Carl was lying on the ground right next to him. He wasn't asleep but he wasn't responding,Partly because he didn't feel like talking,And partly because he didn't know what to say. His head was throbbing and even though his eyes were closed, He could tell that the light in the room was too bright for his liking. He tried his best to remember what happened last night,But everything was blank. He let out a sigh before deciding that he needed to open his eyes.

Russel heard Carl let out a low groan and looked in his direction again. His eyes were fluttering and his brow was furrowed. "I feel like shit." Carl rasped. He winced,Reaching up to feel his forehead. Russel gasped,Now noticing how beaten up Carl looked. He had a black eye,His nose was swollen,And there was a cut on his cheek as well.

"You look like shit." Russel muttered. Carl glared at him. "You too." He told him. Russel had a puffy face,His neck and arms were covered in some nasty bruises,And his lip and forehead had dry blood on them. "I wonder what we got up to yesterday." Carl thought out loud. Russel thought the same thing. "I remember that you were at my house for a while. My sisters were hogging the TV,Watching something stupid. Joanna was flirting with you,As usual. Then we left." He said. That's all he could remember. "This isn't the alibi." Carl observed. "Okay think really hard. What else do you remember?"

"Well..." Russel sighed.

******

*FLASHBACK*

"She came by,Clearly looking for an apology,And when she didn't get one she flipped out on me." Carl grumbled before sniffling. The cold weather was giving him a runny nose,Which was annoying the shit out of him. Russel side eyed him as he listened to him complain for the tenth time today. Clearly,Sitting at Russel's house was too boring to get Carl's mind off of his fight with Fiona,So Russel decided that taking a walk would be a good distraction. He was,Quite obviously,Very wrong.

"I don't know what to tell you." Russel said before blowing on his hands to warm them up. He was so glad that Summer was coming soon that he didn't know what to do. "I wish you two would make up. I hate to see you guys fighting so much." "And I wish I could get fucked by Beyonce." Carl muttered. "Wishes don't always get granted."

Russel was about to say something smart,But before he could Carl let out a loud gasp and pointed ahead. "A club!" He yelled. Russel groaned and stomped his foot,Knowing that Carl wanted to go inside. "Carl,No. No no no." He said. "We're not going in there. We aren't old enough,We don't have any ID,You're already angry the last thing you need is to get drunk. I think we should just go back home-" Russel cut himself off when he noticed Carl walking towards the club anyways. He quickly ran after him and tried to grab his arm,But the younger boy snatched his arm away and ran toward the back. "Carl Gallagher!" He yelled after him. Russel groaned and ran after him. Carl had already climbed up the wall of the building and into an open window. Russel did the same and fell clumsily onto the dirty bathroom floor. "You okay?" Carl chuckled. Russel stood up and brushed himself off,Trying to hide his blush with his shoulder length hair. "I'm fine." He huffed. "Well,We're in here now. Might as well stay." Carl smirked before exiting the bathroom.

Russel was going to argue,Lecture Carl and drag him home,But he decided that after dealing with possibly the craziest Gallagher of them all,He deserved to have a drink.

The music was blaring and there was smoke clouds everywhere. Russel made no attempt to find Carl as he'd already disappeared. Instead,He made his way to the bar and told the bartender to give him the strongest drink he could whip up. It'd been a while since he'd gotten plastered,Almost six months to be exact,And he wanted to feel that feeling again.

*******

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"So...That's all you remember?" Carl asked. Russel nodded. His headache was getting worse because of how hard he was thinking. "So we came here to party. Let loose. That doesn't explain the bruises..." Carl trailed off. "Oh." He muttered as the memories started coming back. "I remember it now." 

*FLASHBACK*

Carl was in heaven.

He was surrounded by sexy girls in skimpy clothes and guys,Who had abs, with no shirts on. He was as high as a kite and not only that,He was also drunk. He'd downed an entire bottle of vodka and god knows how many shots. He'd even snorted a bit of coke,Though he made sure to keep that to a minimum.

He could barely even hear the loud music,It was only a background noise. He could hear the sound of his pulse beating in his ears. He could faintly feel a pair of hands rubbing at his shoulders. He let out a moan and threw his head back before letting out a loud laugh.

"I bet I could make you moan even louder than that." He heard a girl's voice echo in his ear. He grinned before reaching out towards the direction that the sound was coming from. He pulled the girl onto his lap and smiled cockily at her. She giggled and twirled her hair around her finger. "Hi." She said shyly. "Why you acting all shy now,Baby girl?" He asked. "Thought you were gonna make me moan."

"Well you're more intimidating up close. I didn't realize how hot you really were." She said,Trailing her finger up and down his somehow bare chest. He smirked as he placed his hand on the inside of her thigh. "So I've been told." He said. "Why don't me and you go have some fun-"

"I don't think so!"

The girl was pulled off of Carl's lap,And he pouted before looking up to see who'd ruined his moment. "You don't get to touch my girl!" A guy spat before pulling Carl up. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson!" He yelled before punching Carl in the face. Carl fell back,Hitting the ground hard. He was in a daze and barely knew what had happened. "Hey! That's my boyfriend you just punched!" He heard someone yell. He grinned,Remembering Russel. 'Russel is nice.' He thought. 'And hot.' "I don't give a damn! He was feeling my girl up!" The angry guy yelled. Carl stood up and watched as Russel glared at the taller man in front of him. "I don't give a damn!" Russel mocked him. "He could've been feeling your grandma up for all I care,But you will not put your hands on what's mine! My boyfriend can feel up any girl he damn well wants to!" He growled. Carl chuckled. 'So hot.' He thought again. "You gonna do something,Boy?" The guy spat. Russel smirked before throwing a punch at the guy. Everybody was watching as the fight kicked off. It didn't take long before Russel and the other guy were rolling around on the ground,Throwing punches left and right. A security guy had tried to stop it at one point,But when both Russel and the guy he was fighting threw a punch at him,He decided it wasn't worth it.

The fight eventually came to a halt when the guy was thrown into a nearby table by some random guy,Who was clearly drunk. When those two guys started fighting,Russel marched over to Carl. "Hey sexy." Carl laughed. Russel threw another punch,This time at him. Carl's smile was immediately wiped off his face. "What the hell?!" He shouted. "Who the fuck do you think you are you mother fucker! You don't get to feel up random skanks anytime you want! You're mine!" Russel said before shoving Carl backwards onto the couch that he was previously seated on. He attached his lips to Carl's hungrily and smirked a little when he felt Carl immediately move his hands down to squeeze his ass. Russel moaned before yanking at Carl's hair.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Well..." Russel mumbled awkwardly. He didn't know what to say. Not only had he gotten into a full on brawl in a club,He also had a hot make out session,And no doubt everybody saw it. Not that he really minded anyways.

"I don't get it though. He only punched me once. You punched me once...Why do I look like I got into a fight too?" Carl asked. Russel thought for a moment and sucked on his teeth. "Oh." He muttered. "We forgot one part."

*FLASHBACK*

Russel marched over to Carl. "Hey sexy." Carl laughed. Russel threw another punch,This time at him. Carl's smile was immediately wiped off his face. "What the hell?!" He shouted. "Who the fuck do you think you are you mother fucker! You don't get to feel up random skanks anytime you want! You're mine!" Russel said before shoving Carl backwards. Carl glared at him before shoving him back. "I can do what I want when I want!" He shouted before throwing a punch of his own. He laughed a little as he saw how shocked Russel was. Russel growled before running at Carl,Tackling him to the ground. Carl didn't even attempt to stop Russel from punching the shit out of him,He was too tired. In fact,He was laughing at the fact that he was getting his ass handed to him by his own boyfriend.

Russel didn't throw too many punches. His anger went away after just a few moments and he sighed before standing up again. He held out his hand to help Carl up as well.

"You're mine!" He said before shoving Carl backwards onto the couch that he was previously seated on.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Carl only hummed,Now kind of remembering what happened. He let out a little chuckle before wincing because his ribs hurt. "You turn me on when you're mad." He said,Eyeing Russel. Russel rolled his eyes and brought his knees to his chest before resting the palm of his hand against his forehead. "That doesn't excuse the fact that I hit you." He whispered. "I'm so sorry. I'm a douche. That's domestic violence,You know."

"Hey,It's okay." Carl assured him. I hit you too. We're both assholes. I'm sorry I was feeling that girl up. I shouldn't have done that. I also should've stopped you from fighting that guy. You got your ass beat because I was being an idiot." "Ugh,I did not get my ass beat." Russel sassed. He looked around a little more and then his mind went back to all the broken glass that was scattered along the floor. "Well hell,I'm sure I didn't cause this." He said,Picking up a shard. Carl quickly snatched it from him and gave him a look. "Be careful." He ordered. "You know what I'd like to know?" He added as he stared into the corner of the room behind Russel for the first time.

"What?" Russel yawned.

"Why my dad and a cop are passed out over there." He mumbled. Russel turned to look at the same corner and raised his brows. "What the fuck?" He whispered to himself.

Carl's confused facial expression suddenly turned into a knowing one. "Fuck!" He yelled.

*FLASHBACK*

Carl and Russel had ended their heated make out session when the music went off and there was a voice speaking. Russel sat in Carl's lap as they listened closely to what was being said.

"-Whoever doesn't get hit wins a hundred bucks!" The voice yelled. "GO!"

Suddenly,There was chaos. Drinks and glasses were being thrown in every direction,Which caused Carl to let out a loud screech. He and Russel army crawled toward a table,But before they could get under it,It was thrown to the side. Russel grabbed onto Carl's hand and dragged him behind the bar. To their surprise,They saw Frank sitting there,Cackling.

"Frank?" Carl asked skeptically. "What're you doing here?"

"Son,I've been going to the Alibi every day for-Who even knows how long. I'm so used to getting shit faced there. I thought it'd be a great change to get shit-faced here instead." He explained before hurriedly covering his face as a bottle of beer was thrown at the wall in front of them. He laughed. "The Alibi was never as fun as this! Although,At least there,There's free drinks."

"You know Frank." Russel said,Crawling towards Frank. "I think you're a cool guy." He said,Throwing his arm around the older man. Carl shook his head and rubbed at his temple. He was confused,Annoyed and...Confused. "Well thank you Rusty." He laughed. "You know,Even though you're fucking my son,I think you're pretty decent. I used to think you were a goody goody but I see now that you aren't. You are just what Carl needs to maintain his wild side." Frank was quite obviously talking a bunch of shit. Even he didn't know what he was saying,But that wouldn't stop him from talking.

Carl tuned him and Russel out as they held a meaningless conversation. Glass was still flying all over the place so he decided to focus on avoiding being hit by that instead.

It was probably only five minutes later that there was a loud bang,Which quieted everyone down. It was no doubt a gunshot,And although Carl probably should've been a little more concerned,He simply let out a groan and rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood to dodge bullets,He was starting to feel quite tired. If there was going to be shooting,They needed to be decent and take it outside.

"EVERYBODY FREEZE!" He heard someone yell. He sighed. Great. Police. He didn't take any time to think,Instead he stood up and looked around curiously. There was only one police officer,And Carl rolled his eyes when he noticed it was Tony.

By now,Everybody had gone back to throwing bottles of liquor around,So Carl decided to sit back down. He huffed a little,Noticing that Russel was still talking to Frank. 'He should be talking to me.' He thought to himself.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Hmm..." Russel murmured. "That doesn't really explain why Tony is lying with Frank."

"I don't think I care to know." Carl sighed. "We need to go home and take some pills,Get some more sleep or something." He added before standing up slowly. He wiped the glass off of his ass before holding his hand out to Russel,Who just shook his head. "Leave without me. I don't think I can walk. Too tired." He sighed. "I'll just stay here 'til they kick me out."

Carl let out a small chuckle before bending down to pick up the blonde. "Put me down,Gallagher." Russel groaned,Holding onto Carl's neck. "No can do. Can't leave you here." Carl smiled. "Let's go home."


End file.
